Revival Tale
by MagicChimi
Summary: Frisk was killed before Ebott, however, was revived with magic and is now part human, part monster. Read as Frisk goes through the underground and tries to make as many friends as possible! (Neutral Frisk)(Part Monster Frisk)
1. Prologue

Warning: Child Abuse, Death and Revival

Prologue

At a rally nearby of Mount Ebott, standing before them all was a young human around the age of 5 before them, bending their head down before the leader, yelling off to the crowd. The human was of about 3'5 feet tall and wore a blue sweater with a magenta strip across with jean shorts and no shoes. The dark brown hair was covering their melancholy face, knowing they did something bad once more. The male leader before them was at least double their height and wore a long white robe, looking down at them before continuing to tell their punishment.

"Due to the fact that this is the third time Frisk has been sent before us due to talking of non-existing 'monsters,' they must be killed and removed from our humble town in order to cleanse our land from their impurities." The leader yelled out. The mother and children are led back to their homes while the men stepped forward with their preferred weapons, varying from knifes to baseball bats. Surrounding the trembling child, they started slashing and beating the child, promising a quick death, surrounding the area with red and skin. Within minutes, the child was killed.

The group of men, chanting the song of their people, dragged the body to the mountain, believing the weak sent there will continue to keep their land clean of the pathetic by nighttime, the men arrived at the hole of which the leader raised the child above the hole, dropping them while the men cheered for their leader as they danced around, pulling out the beer they brought and celebrated.

Frisk fell for what seemed like miles until the body landed on the patch of golden flowers. The body laid there silently, however, their soul came out, still being attached due to the blind red light of their determination, however, was close to breaking in half. Suddenly, white light appeared, seeming the be magic as it seeped into the already formed holes and cracks, removing the blinding red to more of a pink, before the soul returned to the body of the child. They remained in the flower patch till morning.

*Morning*

When morning came, the Frisk slowly woke up, sitting up reluctantly and looking around. They looked down at themselves, seeing themselves slightly more pale as their clothes and skin were torn part, revealing some bone, however, not having any pain. They got up, their curiosity perked due to not recognizing the place as they started walking down the hallway. When they walked into the next room, there was a single patch of grass. When they were about to walk past, a single golden flower popped up with a face popped out of the ground.

He looked up at them, taking a moment before starting to talk. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" said Flowey. Instead of responding, Frisk sat in front of the flower, awed that it was alive, trying to touch Flowey's petals. The flower pulled back viciously.

"I assume so, you do not touch my petals! Anyway, someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." Suddenly, he pulled out their soul, staring at it with the child as Frisk tried to reach for it.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but it can gain strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I will share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Frisk did as he asked, running into them with a big smile, however, they suddenly fell to their hands and knees, covered in pain.

"You idiot," said Flowey, his smile turning into an evil grin," In this world, it's kill or be killed." Flowey started laughing manically as he surround Frisk with them, slowly going towards them as Frisk trembled, curling up into a ball. Suddenly, the pellets disappeared as the flower was shot away by a fire ball. A very tall white goat walked up to them.

"What a terrible creatures, torturing such a poor innocent youth, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel tried to walk over to them, suddenly noticing all the damage on just their back. "What is your name, my child?" she asked.

"F-Frisk." They said, finally talking, their voice high-pitched due to them being a child as they looked up at the woman, in awe once more.

"My child! What has happened to you!?" she asked, suddenly picking up the child easily. Frisk had no idea as they let themselves be carried off.

Toriel, which they real quickly started calling her mom, had taken them home as she tried to heal them and made them eat butterscotch-cinnamon pie, which was amazing to them as they starched the whole thing.

"My child," Toriel started, giving them a solemn look, "I tried to heal you to the best of my abilities, however, I am unable to fully heal your injuries as they have become a part of you due to magic." The mother brought them a mirror as they looked into the mirror, seeing a completely difference person. Half of their face was gone, showing their skull and a white light to replicate a pupil in their socket. Their hair changed from dark brown to white and looked better than before due to their mother fixing it easily. Their body was the same way, some parts skin while others were bone. They hugged their mother, thanking them for their best efforts.

"Do you mind if I see your soul?" Toriel asked, which Frisk nodded as Toriel pulled out their soul, revealing the pink, upside down soul. "You may be part monster now, my child." Frisk smiled large as they hugged their new mother once more, yawning from tiredness.

Toriel took them to a spare room, leading them to bed and tucking them in, kissing them goodnight as they immediately fell asleep. Toriel made another pie, leaving them a piece beside the bed and leaving them be for the night.

Author's Note: Sorry it is seems a little rushed. This is just the prologue, meaning I just wanted to get the basic story of what happened before the actual story starts. It was also a little awkward to write at first cause I not use to 3rd person, but I glad I at least attempted at it. I have no idea how often it will be uploaded or if I even want to keep uploading it. I do like the idea but maybe I need more practice, so once I get better, I might come back to rewrite. If you have any questions or tips, just let me know and I will try to read them. I hoped you enjoy and I hope to come back to this story.


	2. Chapter 1: To The Rest of The Below!

\- 5 Years Later -

"Alright, Frisk, let's see how much better you have gotten." The goat mother said, standing about fifty feet from her child. Frisk stood at opposite side of the yard, still looking the same as they did when they first came. They still wore their blue and magenta shirt, it having many stichings due to it's age and blue jean shorts with brown shoes. Frisk still stood about 3'5 feet tall and their white hair was groomed to the side, it being about medium length. They still had one eye, it being brown while her eye socket still had it white dot.

Frisk is filled with determination.

Frisk spread their feet apart, getting ready for their mother to start attacking. Toriel starting spawning fireballs at them as they start rushing forward, turning their eye socket a blazing red as they spawn fireballs of their own to contradicts her. Frisk continues running, as they get closer, Toriel aims her fireballs more directly, Frisk unable to spawn their own as they started dodging when they were 20 feet from her. They speed up, making the last few feet and jumping up to hug Toriel.

"You did not even get close to getting hit today, well done my child!" Toriel exclaimed as she picked up Frisk, " I so proud of you!" Frisk gives goat mom a big hug, gleaming up at her with a huge smile.

"I think you deserve a butterscotch - cinnamon pie for your hard work, do you believe so, my child?" Toriel asks, looking down. They nod their head quickly as their eye return to normal. Toriel chuckled as she put them down, them grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the house.

When they arrive home, Frisk continues to drag her into the kitchen, willing to help her cook with their fire magic. As they baked, a certain question went through Frisk's mind, curious if they could get it answered today. Within a few minutes, they finished the pie and started to eat. Halfway through their meal, Frisk asked.

"Mom?" they ask.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel responds, looking worried at her child.

"May I go on my adventure now?" Frisk asked, scared for the response. This was not the first time they have asked. Frisk asked when they first arrived, and has asked an uncountable amount of times before they stopped for a year.

"Why, my child? You are happy here, are you not?" Toriel ask. They were surprised with the response. This was the first time Toriel has not avoided the question.

"Of course not, it just...I already explored the ruins and met all the monsters and made friends with them, I am already trained well by someone like you and it not like I full human, I would be somewhat safe." Frisk hoped that would be enough to convince her. They have wanted to explore sense they first came and have only explored of what seemed to be a small part of the underground from what they have read.

"My child, I would like to test you for real this time, I have been going easy on you, let us go downstairs sense it is too late for a fight." Toriel gets up, sorrow on her face as she starts to lead the way. Frisk thought they have already proven themselves, what more do they have to prove? They follows her downstairs to a room they have never seen. Full purple like the rest of the room, a large door stands before them. Toriel looks at them before spawning fire in her hands. "This door leads you out of the ruins, prove to me you are strong enough to survive." She says, sounding at the verge of tears as she started attacking.

Fill with determination, Frisk's eye socket grew to red as they start to deflect the fireballs with their own, but noticing a large difference than the fight before.

"There is not need to fight, we can go through with mercy!" They yell as they decide to reserve their magic and dodge very quickly. They made sure to focus on her patterns that seem to go on for an eternity. Toriel continues to attack, Frisk suddenly approaching forward creating to wall of fire to prevent her attacks from going through. Step by step Frisk continue, making sure to focus as they continue slowly, Toriel's attacks starting to slow down. When Frisk arrives in front of her, they drop their wall and immediately hug her tightly, Toriel falling to her knees to do so.

"My child...I sorry I underestimated you..."Toriel whimpers out. Toriel stands up, looking down at her child. "You may go tomorrow," she says," tonight, however, you need rest and you need to pack what you need." Taking Frisk's hand, she led them upstairs to their room, packing their bookbag with clothes and food, the child watching. Toriel sets an outfit out for them to change into tomorrow, they noticing she put down pants instead of shorts and a long purple cape with the delta ruin on the back.

"Mom, why I need pants and a cape?" They ask, their curiosity peeking.

"Outside the ruins is very cold, I prefer you to be as warm as possible." Toriel said as she picked Frisk up to tuck them into bed. "Get plenty of rest my, my child, and good night." She kissed their forehead and turned off the lights, leaving the room, leaving Frisk to fall asleep calmly.

\- Morning -

The next morning, Frisk woke up and changed into what Toriel recommended for them, walking to the kitchen to find her making a pie. "Good morning, my child," she said, " I hope you are ready for an adventure." They sit at the as Toriel brought them a piece, they eating if very quickly, humming of appreciation. "Are you ready, my child?" Toriel asks. Frisk nods, the two walking to the door. " My child, please know you can come back at any time, I will always love you and miss you." She says, bending down to hug them one last time, giving them their bag that goes over shoulder. As she stands up, she pats their head as she goes back down the hallway, Frisk looking at the door. Frisk opens the door, walking through, filled with determination.

Author's Notes: This was an interesting one to write. Normally I do not write past the first chapter of a story so this is an achievement for me. There may be mistakes due to the fact I not the very best at English so let me know if there are any obvious ones I should fix. Hope you enjoy the story and hopefully see you soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Chilled To The Bone

Frisk walks through the door, only seeing a very long purple hallway. They walk the hall, which took about five minutes, before they walk into a completely pitch black room, except for a single patch of grass in the middle. When they arrive in front of it, the flower with a face, Flowey, appear, looking more angry than their last clash five years ago.

"What took you so long?! It has been five years and you just now leaving?! You did not even attempt to kill anyone!" Flowey yells in their face. "If you would have just killed everyone here, you would have been out of there years ago!" Frisk remains quiet, not wanting to to start anything and hoping the flower becomes bored.

"Hey, let go spare everyone! Let see how long you last at that! Good luck!" Before going into the ground, he laughed, it bouncing all around the room and his face turning evil before going back into the ground. Frisk takes a deep breathe. They knew it not worth trying to figure him out yet and they walk to the other side of the room, going through the door.

The first thing they notice when walking through the door was it was cold. They pull up their hood, glad their mother forced them to wear the cape and spawned fire in their hands to try and keep warm, their eye glowing red in the process. They look around, seeing tons of snow and around them being an eerie forest. Frisk walks down the snowy path, having difficulties due to their height, but were determined to make it through as they continue. They walk past a stick, trying to pick it up, however, it was too heavy, so they continue on. While walking, they suddenly hear a branch breaking behind them. Frisk turns around to see the branch is now broken. Knowing that there was someone near by, they extinguish the fire in their hands, not wanting to see threatening and their pupil turning back to normal as they walk on. Frisk continues on, hearing steps behind them until they stop at a horribly made gate over a bridge. The creature walks up behind them.

"don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand." The creature said in a scary voice. Not wanting to judge them based off that, shaking in their boots, Frisk turns around to find an extend hand, reaching out and shaking it.

PFBFBFBFBFB!

A loud farting sound could be heard from the hand and the darkness uncloaks a skeleton bending down before them. He was about 4'10 feet tall and wore a gigantic blue jacket with a white t-shirt seen underneath, black gym shorts and pink bunny slippers. On his face was a permanent grin they could see, two light pupils like the one Frisk has looking back at them. Unable to hold in their laughter, they burst out giggling, covering their mouth, unable to stop laughing for a few minutes, the skeleton laughing with them. It took them a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. always funny. anyway, i sans. sans the skeleton. " Said sans introducing himself. Frisk immediately recognized his voice.

"You're the man from behind the door who tells my mom and I jokes!" They said aloud.

"wait, your kid from behind the door with you mother?" sans asked, surprised. They nod excitably.

"I Frisk!" They exclaimed.

"well, nice to finally meet you kid, though are you human? hard to tell." He asked, unable to tell.

"I am part human, part monster." They replied calmly.

"maybe you can help me with something, you remember me telling you about Papyrus, correct?" sans asked, Frisk nodding in response.

"well, he has been feeling down lately so it would be nice for you to just play with him, do not worry, i got my eye socket on you. he does not hurt anyway." Frisk giggled at the pun, they nodding. "cool, first, you need to cover the skeleton parts, papyrus knows what a skeleton is, but not a human. Frisk thought for a moment, before fixing their hair to cover their revealing skull and tugging at sleeves to cover skeleton part on hands. "that was easy, go through the gate, he made the bars too wide to stop anyone anyway. Frisk did as asked, walking through until they are in an open field. "i think he coming, go behind that conveniently shaped lamp. Frisk, not bothering to think about the logistics of this working, went behind the lamp.

A tall skeleton came into the field, wearing a bright red scarf, gloves, and boots. His torso piece was armor and he wore blue underwear. His face was much taller than Sans and was towering over Sans in general. "sup bro." said Sans.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" the tall skeleton known as Papyrus yelled very loudly, " IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVE NOT RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG OUTSIDE YOUR STATION AND DO NOTHING! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" The skeleton seemed to have no limit with his voice and how loud he can be.

"staring at this lamp. it really cool. wanna look?" Said Sans, Frisk starting to freak out, but remained calmed, it seeming like a good choice.

"NO! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERYONE MORNING." They found the skeleton so cute how he acted, and actually felt sorry for him after his long monologue. "maybe this lamp will help you." Said Sans, Frisk remaining much calmer compared to the first time. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" Is this the skeleton's average voice volume?

"hey, take it easy. i gotten a ton of work done today...a skele-ton." Frisk had to cover their mouth to try and keep themselves quiet. A drum roll could be heard nearby somehow.

"SANS!"

"come one, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" The skeleton sighed. Frisk was really starting to feel sorry for the jovial skeleton. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone." Frisk fell to their knees, laughing, hoping not to get caught, still recovering from the first pun. A drum roll could be heard once more.

"I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AS FOR YOU...PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT, NEYHEHEHEHE!" As Papyrus left, Frisk fell from her spot, holding her chest.

"i think you get the gist, just continue down the path and you should be good." Sans walked the other direction, leaving Frisk confused, but they remained in the freezing snow for a few minutes before they got up, fixing so they look human and continue foward, filled with determination.

Author's Note: I tried my best for this chapter but this is my favorite play in the game! I never really got snow growing up so snow has a close place in my heart, meaning Snowdin fits right in. Now, Snowdin is going to be somewhat similar to the game, due to the fact Frisk is looking like a human for Papyrus so I might not make another major change till Papyrus's fight. As for why I let Frisk and Sans already know each other? It would have made sense to the story sense Toriel and Sans in the game talked way before game Frisk fell, and this Frisk has been underground for about 5 years. I might end up skipping through Snowdin forest sense Frisk is going to be basically human Frisk, but no idea yet. Let me know any ideas for the story and I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back soon.


	4. Chapter 3:An Excitable New Friend

Frisk walks only a few feet and was already meeting the skeleton brother.

"SANS!," Yells Papyrus with his still very loud voice, " IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"actually, i think that a rock." Says sans, and sure enough, there was a rock behind you. Papyrus instantly became sad, Frisk questioning the skeleton's intelligence. "what that in front of the rock?" Says sans, and the brother instantly became happy, attempting to whisper to him.

"IS THAT A HUMAN?" He says, failing at whispering as you can even hear it from where you were.

"yep."

"OH MY GOSH! SANS, I WILL FINALLY BE...POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR!" Papyrus yells, doing the most adorable dance Frisk has ever seen. There was an awkward silence before sans interrupts it.

"well, aren't you going to catch the human?" sans asked, winking at Frisk to let them know they are doing good.

"OH YES, HUMAN, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PUT TOGETHER MANY PUZZLES FOR YOU TO GO THROUGH! CONTINUE THIS PATH IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus ran down the path, you smiling at the fondness of the skeleton.

"good job, kid, you made him really happy," says sans, " do not worry, he will not hurt a fly, even if he tries. oh yeah, if you see one of his attacks, do not move, it a bad idea. think of it like a blue stop sign. anyway, see you at the puzzles." sans walks the opposite direction again, the child not even thinking about it the second time as they look forward, continuing their adventure.

The puzzles Papyrus had set up were very simple, Frisk only had trouble with one because they had difficulty remaining standing on the ice. Besides that, the rest involved an electric maze(which he left his tracks in after he gave you an orb that seemingly electrifies them), a spaghetti trap (it being frozen to the plate and the microwave unplugged), san's puzzle (a crossword puzzle which Frisk actually did solve within minutes), and multiple x to o(step more then once and you had to start over.) On the way, there was multiple ADORABLE white dogs that were the 'royal guard.' Frisk had no trouble, petting all of them with a smile on their face. A few other monsters attacked, however, Frisk was able to convince them to not fight them otherwise.

Now, Frisk is inside Snowdin. The town gave a very holiday vibe, covered with holiday lights and even a Christmas tree in the middle of it. Frisk walks through the town, seeing many of the folks not attacking them, everyone actually very calm and talking about Ghytmas (apparently their holiday.) They talk to all the villagers, eventually going where they knew they need to go, walking outside of town. Outside of town, there is very heavy fog, but you can see Papyrus barely on the other side.

"HUMAN," He says, sounding serious but childish at the same time to Frisk, " ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS! MEETING SOMEONE WHO ENJOYS SPAGHETTI AND PUZZLES AND MUCH AS ME IS TRUELY AMAZING. I PITY YOU, HUMAN, FOR HAVING NO FRIENDS. HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!...WAIT...I CAN NOT BE YOUR 'FRIEND', I NEED TO CAPTURE YOU!" The battle screen popped up, and for the first time sense Frisk how known their soul, they did not get a weird look. Frisk knows exactly what to say.

"I can make spaghetti!" They say aloud with a wide smile.

"MY GOSH, HUMAN, YOU ARE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! WE SHOULD GO ON A DATE AFTER THIS!" He says, unfortunately releasing his first attack as they easily dodge it.

His first couple attacks were easy, they just had to make sure they did not get hit. After one of his attacks, their soul suddenly turned blue, making them fall to the ground, messing up their hair, but Papyrus not noticing their inhuman parts yet. "NYEH NYEH NYEH, I TURNED YOU BLUE, THAT MY ATTACK!" Frisk continues trying to flirt and talk to him, to no avail and noticed that the blue changes their gravity, having difficulties not getting hit, almost spawning their fire a few times. " SENSE YOU HAVE NO FALLEN, IT IS TIME FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He yells, but instead of being what should be a special attack, there was a dog eating a bone. "DANG IT, YOU DOG, GIVE IT BACK!" Papyrus tries to chase the dog to no avail. "FINE, I WILL JUST HAVE TO USE A REALLY COOL ATTACK!"

His cool attack consists of many types of bones, some formed with words, tall and short, even one riding a skateboard. Frisk had some difficulty to the point they fell, mixing up with the gravity magic and noticing a bone in front of them. Unable to move quickly enough, they opt to the next best thing. Their eye socket glows a brilliant red, immediately spawning a fireball and attacking the bone, it disappearing along with the fire ball, they still catching their breathe when they realize there was no more attacks. Their skeletal features fully revealed and their eye socket still glowing red, they look up, finding the skeleton standing in front of them.

"HUMAN, WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR FACE? IS THAT HOW HUMANS SUPPOSE TO LOOK?" The confused skeleton ask, studying the part human, part monster in front of them.

"No Papyrus...I not fully human, I am only part human, I am part monster as well, I sorry for confusing you..." Frisk felt bad for Papyrus, for lying to him.

"YOU HID YOUR MONSTER SELF JUST TO MAKE ME HAPPY?" Papyrus ask. Frisk nods. "OH MY GOD, YOU REALLY ARE THE COOLEST FRIEND, WELL, AFTER THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT YOU ARE THE COOLEST!" Frisk spares Papyrus as he lifts them up to hug them tightly.

After a few moments, Papyrus puts Frisk down, giving them a big smile. "WELL, IF YOU ARE STILL UP FOR IT, WE CAN GO ON OUR DATE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT. MEET ME IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE WHENEVER YOU ARE READY...UM...WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?" Papyrus asks bashfully.

"Frisk!" They say in a happy voice, already excited for a play date.

"WELL FRISK, MEET ME WHENEVER YOU ARE READY!" Papyrus runs off, leaving Frisk where they fought, oddly the Fog somehow being lifted. Smiling to themselves and fixing their hair to the normal style, they already starting to walk back to have the date with him, filled with determination.

Author's Note: Oh lordy, this took me a while to write, but I am proud of myself cause I wrote past the second chapter, so I am very pleased. Also, this story has over 200 views. That is actually amazing for how short these chapters are compared to other stories, but I glad atleast some of you find it interesting. I might rewrite this chapter to include the puzzles and the dog battles but that may not be for a while. I hope you enjoy and hopefully see you for another chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Time To Date!

Frisk arrives at the skeleton house very easily sense it was right there, already seeing Papyrus waiting right there.

"WOWIE, YOU REALLY WANT TO GO ON THIS DATE, DON'T YOU?" Papyrus yells, it seeming to be it average voice volume. Frisk nods enthusiastically, excited for a play date. "ALRIGHT THEN,YOU MUST BE SERIOUS, I NEED TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE SPECIAL. I WILL BE SHOWING YOU PLACE WHERE I SPEND A LOT OF TIME IN." Papyrus starts running off, they having difficulty keeping up due to the major height difference because he is four times their height. They run around and turn around and come back to the house. "MY HOUSE, PLEASE COME IN!" Papyrus says, walking in and Frisk chuckling, coming in afterwards.

Inside the house was considerably warmer than the outside, so Frisk pulls down their hood and looks around. The living room has a simple green couch, a television on a box, and a picture of a bone on the wall. Straight ahead is the kitchen, looking like a average kitchen except the sink towers over their height and is taller than the rest of the counters. To the left was stairs to the upstairs with what Frisk assumes to be the bedrooms. To the right was a table with a rock on it covered in sprinkles. Papyrus loudly explains everything, including the rock which is apparently their pet rock. "WELL HUMAN, WHENEVER YOU ARE READY, WE CAN GO ON OUR DATE!' Papyrus yells, Frisk walking over to him, he leading them upstairs to his bedroom.

Papyrus's bedroom looks like a children's bedroom. He had a race car bed ("WHENEVER I DREAM, I DREAM OF DRIVING ON THE HIGHWAY WITH THE WIND IN MY HAIR." He says.), a computer where he needs twelve more followers to get double digits, a box full a bones, a regular closet, and a table full a figurines of somebody named Mettaton. "WELL, ARE YOU READY TO START?" He asks. Frisk nods quickly and the place becomes black like in fighting, but instead of fighting, it is dating.

"WELL, I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE, HOWEVER, I HAVE SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY!" He pulls out a book from his pocket? "WE SHOULD HAVE A GREAT TIME! STEP ONE: PRESS C ON YOUR KEYBOARD TO START THE DATING HUB." Frisk does not understand the first rule, but suddenly a bunch of random dating contraptions appear which they assume did because they are starting. "WOWIE, I FEEL SO INFORMED! STEP TWO: ASK A PERSON ON A DATE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON THIS DATE! STEP 3: PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE." He looks at you and suddenly notices something. " WAIT A MOMENT, YOU ARE ALREADY WEARING CLOTHES, AND EARLIER, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHES. DOES THAT MEAN YOU WANTED TO GO ON THIS DATE THE ENTIRE TIME?"

Frisk nods very quickly, giving a huge smile to the very tall skeleton. "NOOOOOOOOO, YOUR DATING POWER!" A bar appears next to the skeleton and starts filling with blue. He then starts 'nyehing.' "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT DO ME? WELL, NO ON CAN OUT DO ME IN DATING. YOU SEE, I ALWAYS WEAR MY 'SPECIAL' CLOTHES UNDER MY REGULAR CLOTHES!" He suddenly runs into the closet, coming out a moment later in a completely different outfit. His shirt says "cool dude" and has basketballs as sleeves and he wore actual shorts instead of underwear along with a cool hat. "WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" He yells, posing in his new outfit.

"I love it!" Frisk says aloud.

"OH MY, A GENUINE COMPLEMENT!" The dating power meter goes up even more. "HOWEVER, YOU DO NOT KNOW THE TRUE MEANING BEHIND THIS OUTFIT, THEREFORE, YOUR OPINION IS INVALID. IN MY OUTFIT, I HAVE SOMETHING HIDDEN. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU FIND IT, EVEN THOUGH YOU LIKELY WILL NOT! NYEH NYEH NYEH!" He says, Frisk filled with determination to find it.

Frisk almost immediately goes for Papyrus's hand, having to jump up multiple times before they were able to grab it. Papyrus starts blushing, saying, "HOLDING MY HAND SO I WILL TELL YOU THE ANSWER? NO, I MUST RESIST!" Frisk giggling, then pointed up at his hat sense that was the only other thing on their mind. "MY HAT? NYEH HEH HEH! WELL THEN, YOU FOUND MY SECRET! A PRESENT! A PRESENT JUST FOR YOU!" Frisk tries to reach up for the present but has to grab the chair from the desk, drag it in front of him and get on top of to grab and open, revealing spaghetti. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?" Papyrus ask, they nodding. "THOUGH IT MAY APPEAR TO BE SPAGHETTI, HOWEVER, THIS IS NOT NO ORDINARY PASTA, IT IS A SPECIAL PASTA! SILKEN PASTA, FINALLY AGED IN A OAKEN CASK, THEN COOKED BY ME! MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! IT IS TIME TO END THIS!" Frisk takes a bite, their face forming into disgust, but luckily, Papyrus does not take it that way. "WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING! AND BY EXTENSION, ME!" Papyrus is blushing once more, Frisk giggling through the whole thing. "MAYBE EVEN MORE THEN I DO!" He starts screaming, the dating power meter filling all the way up.

"IT IS CLEAR NOW. YOU ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT HAS ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN/MONSTER, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT IS TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS IT IS TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I...PAPYRUS...I...OH BOY, IS IT JUST ME OR IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE? SHOOT...HUMAN/MONSTER, I AM SORRY, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU AS YOUR ARE WITH ME, HOWEVER, I WILL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE HARD TIMES AND HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! JUST PLEASE DO NOT BE SAD BECAUSE I WILL NOT KISS YOU BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE LIPS" Papyrus says, obviously nervous. Frisk gave him a sympathetic look, walking over and hugging his lower legs sense that is all they can reach. "OH BOY, WELL, I GOTTA GO!" He picks up Frisk, giving a tight hug and putting them down easily, running out of the room. Frisk leaves his room giggling and goes downstairs.

Author's Notes: If I am correct, the next chapter will be where the real MAJOR changes start and I am excited for it. Somehow, I got +400 views on this story and I am grateful for and surprised as well. Well, hope you enjoyed and hopefully I will be back with something to really change this story up.


	6. Chapter 5:Bone-rific Power

Frisk walk through the heavy fog, luckily not running into a certain tall skeleton and makes it across and arrive to a cave. They walk in, the temperature changing dramatically higher, but not too hot. Frisk is greeted to light blues that make the cave light up to be very pretty in their opinion. Even the water fall they walk by is light up a beautiful bright blue. When they were about to walk into the major parts, they notice another stand with Sans waiting in it.

"hey kid, never seen a guy work two jobs? well, more jobs mean more legally required breaks. anyway, wanna go to grillby's?" Sans ask, looking down at the still very short person. Though questioning the logic behind why have more jobs when you could have one with more sleep time, they nod their head, giving the skeleton a big smile. "alright, come on." Sans starts walking the opposite of Grillby's, Frisk grabbing his shirt and tugging and pointing the way they are suppose to go. "oh, don't worry, i know a shortcut." Trusting Sans, they follow him and suddenly arrive in Grillby's, their eye and socket widening looking up at the skeleton. Frisk can sense his magic. "cool trick, come on."

Walking by, multiple monsters greeting them. Seeing as they really did not need to hide here, Frisk remove their hood and fix their head so they can finally see out of both eyes, having to climb to sit next to the skeleton at the bar.

FLARP!

Once again, Frisk hears the familiar sound of the whoopie cushion. "watch where you sit. weirdos like to put whoopie cushions in the seat." Sans says, looking down at the kid. "well, would you like hamburger or french fries?" Sans ask.

Thinking for a moment, Frisk responds,"Hamburger please!"

"that sounds pretty good, okay grillbs, two orders of hamburgers with extra ketchup on mine." The fire man that Frisk just notices leaves the room. Sans starts combing his imaginary hair as he starts to talk. "well kid, there was more of a reason why i asked you to come here. normally when a human makes it to that point, i tell them about the echo flowers but i assume you heard of them?" Sans ask.

Toriel has told them about the flowers about how to repeat over and over the last thing they heard so Frisk nods. "what i expected, your mom behind the door seems like the would teach you those sorts of things. i have questions about...well, who you are and how you work sense it rare to find a part human, part monster down here, that is if you do not mind." Sans questions, and Frisk, after a moment, shook their head. They were use to being question about who they are at this point.

"alright, let start off with an easy question then. were you born this way?" Sans questions as the hamburgers come over, both thanking him and starting to eat, well, drink for Sans as he drank the bottle of ketchup instead of eating the burger. Frisk shakes their head. "okay, when did you become this way?"

Frisk counts with their hands before answering, "Five years when I first entered the underground."

" do you remember the day you turned this way?" Frisk shakes their head, both finishing and Sans paying. "let go outside, i want to see a couple things, if your bones are feeling it." Frisk nods as the two leave and go for a walk back to where they originally were.

"okay, nod if i am correct here, you have a pink upside down soul, correct?" Sans ask, Frisk nodding. "do you only use fire or can you use anything else?"

"Mom said I could learn any sort of magic, however, I have to have a monster use their own magic to locate it in my soul so I know what I aiming for when summoning that magic. I do also know healing, though it difficult sense it not my major trait."

"interesting kid, do you know your HP and DF?"

"My HP is 5, but when I first came down here, it was 1, though we never figured out why. I have no defense though." Sans stopped when they were back at his station, him surprised.

"that extremely low, you could get one shot basically, and the person who guards this area is not easy as paps...you know kid, i trust, you been down here long enough and you currently seem good, but i prefer you not to die due to the promise i made to your mom...may i try something?"

Frisk nods, giving a confused look. "pull out your soul." Frisk does has told, pulling out the bright pink soul and holding it in front of them. "okay, this should be easy for you sense you are part skeleton. each person has their own unique magic to one monster type. for skeletons, it bones so i just going to tug at your magic, okay?" Frisk nods, waiting when they suddenly see blue going around a piece of their soul, feeling it, but not hurting them. "that where you need to focus, can you try summoning a bone real quick? if it that easy for you?" Frisk nods, the blue going away as they were able to focus on that part, easily summoning their bone due to experience with magic. "well, that seems way too easy. can you use it unlimited now basically?"

"I get bone-tired at first." Frisk says with a smile, their socket glowing white.

"anyway, i taking a nap, later." Sans goes to his station quickly pasts out. From what they heard about the person of this area, they were scary so before they continue on, they readjust their hood as a scarf and fix their head so it only revealing the skull part, making them look like a full monster. They continue forward with new power, filled with determination.

Author's Note: Not as big of a change as expected, but now that they are hiding as full monster, the story will have a major change sense they are normally attacked as human. I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back.


	7. Chapter 6:Fish in Armour

Frisk walks through the beautifully illuminated cave, looking around with awe in their eye and socket. That was until they can hear the flamboyant friend in the distance, they moving aside.

"H-HI U-U-UNDYNE," Papyrus says, though with an odd stutter and what seems to be nervousness, "HOW ARE YOU?" There was a sigh to be heard, but Frisk can hear a somewhat feminine voice.

"You know why we here Papyrus, did you capture the human?" Asks what Frisk presumes to be Undyne.

"WELL, YOU SEE, I ACCIDENTALLY MISTAKEN A MONSTER AS A HUMAN, I AM SORRY UNDYNE!"Screams Papyrus.

"What happened between you and the monster?" Undyne asks.

"I DID WHAT I DO FOR ANY HUMAN, GAVE THEM PUZZLES AND FOUGHT THEM, EVEN THOUGH THEY WOULD NOT FIGHT BACK." Papyrus yells still, Undyne quiet for a moment.

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"YES, THEY HAD A HALF FACE WITH SKIN AND HALF OF THEIR SKULL REVEALING, A BLUE AND PURPLE STRIPPED SHIRT, BROWN PANTS AND SHOES, AND PURPLE CLOAK CLOAK AROUND THEIR NECK! OH, AND THEY HAD GREYISH, WHITISH HAIR!" Papyrus said, willing to help Undyne, though Frisk flinching.

"Are they coming through here?"

"N-N-NO, THEY STAYING IN SNOWDIN FOR A FEW DAYS."

"Okay, your report is over, see you later, Papyrus!" Frisk can hear very loud stomping and and running. At least Papyrus lied at the last part.

"Hey, you here to see Undyne too?!" Frisk hears, turning around to see Monster Kid, someone they met back in Snowdin. He was a foot taller then them and was yellow, short stubby legs, no arms, and a reptile face and tail. He also wore a brown and yellow stripped shirt. Frisk nods only to keep the MK happy. "Cool, guess I will be seeing you around then!" MK starts running, falling on his face and before Frisk could get up and help him, he is gone and Frisk continues on.

Through the next couple of rooms, Frisk stills has to fight monsters to prove their strength, able to provide all mercy and running into Sans and a telescope, which originally was outrageous but he let them try it for free. However, when they pulled back, they felt ketchup all around their socket, earning Sans a glare from them. Eventually, they arrive in a room where they have to walk across a thin platform.

While walking across, they hear something yell for them. "HEY KID!" They yelled, but Frisk knew who it was. Undyne. Frisk stops as they watch the the person jump from one pathway to the other in front of them, towering over them double their height. Undyne wore metal armor, making her look extremely buff, though hiding what she really looks like.

"Did you happen to run into a tall skeleton, a very tall skeleton in your case, and had to deal with puzzles and a fight?" Frisk slowly nods, having to back up to look up at her. The person in front of them removed her helmet, revealing a blue fish face with red hair. She wore a eye patch over one and a yellow and black eye glared down at them. Undyne glares at them for a moment, before starting to laugh very loudly, confusing Frisk.

"HAHAHAHA, OH MY GOSH, WHEN PAPYRUS SAID HE FOUGHT SOMEONE AND THEY MANAGED TO SURVIVE HIM WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT, I WAS EXPECTING AN ADULT, NOT A BABY SHRIMP!" Undyne continues laughing for a couple minutes before finally calming down, looking at the creature before her. "I sorry, but I was expecting a little bit more from you, punk, anyway, what is your name?" Undyne asks, having to bend down and lean down a little to reach eye level. It took Frisk all their determination to not seem intimidated.

"I Frisk, also, I not a baby!" Frisk says determined, though that just earns another laugh from Undyne.

"Oh god, I am sorry you had to fight Papyrus, I know he does not know how to go easy on people, but you are still a baby shrimp in my book, you could not even perform magic at your age, where is your parents?"

"First off, I can, second off, my mom is in the ruins but she let me go out on an adventure." Frisk says.

"Prove it, punk." Taking a moment, Frisk spawns a fireball in their hands, their eye glowing red.

"WOAH, OKAY THEN! Been a while sense I have seen fire magic from somebody other than the king. Normally skeletons just spawn bones and defy gravity, like Papyrus, interesting. You definitely different. I might even consider training you, though from what I heard, you only tried flirting with him and did not fight back so maybe not. Anyway, shrimp, I would like to thank you for making Papyrus's day, it seems like you made him much better. Can you come over to my place? It the fish shape house, should be easy to find. I also have a few questions to ask you." Undyne ask in a way that made it seem more like a request then an ask, Frisk nodding. "Alright, see you soon, punk!"

With the conversation over, Undyne jumps back to the other pathway and starts running to her house very quickly. MK pops up from nowhere, him awe struck to see what Frisk has gone through. "Wow, you got Undyne to invite you to her house! Amazing! How did you do it?" Frisk just shrugs as Mk bounces up and down." That is awesome, anyway, see you later!" MK runs off, falling over once more and able to get back up to continue running somehow again. Frisk continues foward, filled with determination to face Undyne

Author's Note: Sorry if Undyne seems a little OC, it kinda hard to figure out how she would react. However, I do like writing Undyne as she is my favorite character in the game along side another monster not in the story yet. Also, I prefer parent mode Undyne over Toriel so it going to be interesting to see how I make her. Anyway, hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back next time.


	8. Chapter 7: A Secretly Nice Fish?

Frisk arrives to what she assumes to be Undyne's house at around the end of waterfall. It took a while unfortunately, because they had to walk through the dump and spare an angry dummy, luckily Napstablook the ghost came around and they hanged out his place nearby of Undyne's. Undyne's house is in the shape of a fish, and Undyne is a fish. Frisk does not know of any other fish monsters with a house of an angry looking fish. Frisk knocks on the door, only having to knock once before finding the fish herself in front of them.

"Hey punk! Come in!" Frisk nods, coming in, but not without noticing Undyne's different attire. Instead of wearing heavy-looking armor, she is wearing a casual black tank top, blue jeans, and red boots. She wore still the eye patch, but Frisk was not going to question it. The inside has fish wallpaper, a kitchen, dining table, a piano, and a giant sword in it. "Take a seat, will you shrimp?" Undyne asks. Frisk glares at Undyne, earning a hearty laugh before they sit down. "Would you like a beverage?" She asks before sitting down. Frisk shakes their head and she sits across from them, taking a deep breathe.

"Well shrimp, I have an actual reason for inviting you, I need to know more about you because I already know you part human as well," She says, looking at them with single eye, Frisk giving confused look of how would she know,"Punk, Papyrus tells everything to everyone, including me. I do not think I even need to ask if it true because Papyrus is that honest. However, move that white hair aside." Frisk shivers, the blood gone from their human side of their face, their light pupil gone small as they flip their hair, showing their full face. "Interesting, now can I see your soul?" Frisk obliges, hoping it would discourage her from killing them. "Here the deal, shrimp, if you were full human, I would have already taken your soul and Asgore would have broken the barrier, but you are not. The thing is, you part monster and that could mean you soul is unusable, meaning you lucky for now. I will be taking you to Alphys and she will be doing test on you to see if you could work. But as leader of the royal guard, I must fight you if we can use your soul, if not, then we stuck down here longer, deal?" Frisk nods their head frantically.

"Let's go then, shrimp." Undyne stands up, Frisk as well as the two left. At the beginning of the walk was awkward, neither were talking and Undyne kept a close eye on Frisk. Eventually, Undyne starts asking questions.

"So punk, do you come from the human world?"

Frisk nods, still intimidated by the fish.

"Were you always this way?"

Frisk shakes their head.

"Do you remember the day you became this way or came here?"

Frisk shakes their head once more, finding it odd they can not remember the day they fell down.

They arrive at a mountain, seeming to the be entry to Hotland that Undyne was talking about. "Hey punk, I want to fight you!" Undyne runs over the the opposite side of them, pulling out their soul before they can say anything. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you, just first person to be hit wins, got it shrimp?" Undyne starts spawning spears all around, Frisk slowly nodding as they notice their soul turn green. "No running either, show me what you got, shrimp!" Undyne starts throwing spears, Frisk bringing up their magic to reflect, surprising themselves that they spawn a large bone instead of fire. Frisk starts hitting the spears back, not attempting the approach her.

"There no need to fight!" Frisk says, reluctant as Undyne continues to throw her spears all around them. They continue spawning bones around them to reflect, their light glowing white. After a few minutes, she lets them move, obviously done with them not fighting as she starts to approach. Taking this as their chance, Frisk runs past her as quickly as possible.

"GET BACK HERE,YOU PUNK!" Undyne yells as Frisk continues running, avoiding all her spears. To try and distract her, Frisk turns to their fire magic, their iris turning red as they start dispersing their fireballs, not aiming for her, just to distract her. Frisk is already starting to run out of breathe as she sees a huge light up sign that says 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND.' They suddenly get a call, answering while running.

"H-hello?" They huff as they start running in to extremely hot place.

"YES, THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS. YOU MAY BE WONDERING HOW I GOT YOUR NUMBER? WELL, I TRIED EVERY NUMBER COMBINATION TILL I FOUND YOURS! NYEH NYEH NYEH! ANYWAY, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT AT UNDYNE'S PLACE FOR A BIT SENSE YOU MIGHT WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH HER? WELL, HOPEFULLY YOU DO, SEE YOU THEN!" The phone hangs up and they past Sans sleeping at his station and they cross a bridge, struggling to breathe. Undyne stops to scream Sans awake and continues till the other side.

"Too...hot...need...water..." She says, passing out at the end of the bridge.

Frisk looks around for something to help, finding a convenient water and cups. Frisk walks over to fill the cup and comes back to Undyne, pouring the water on her face. She starts to wake up, looking up to find Frisk. Undyne sits up, trying to meet eye level with the kid, even though they were still pretty short. She ruffles their hair, them giggling as she speaks, "...maybe humans are not so bad, you would have already caused trouble, even though you are monster. I willing to give you a chance, I just hope I do not have to kill you, come on." She ruffles their hair a little more while standing up, Frisk giving the fish monster a big smile as they start walking over the a big building that says 'LAB' on the sign.

Author's Notes: Yes, Undyne is a little OC, but Frisk is part human, part monster, so I have no idea how she would act. Apparently, a lot of people like this because I have over 700 views total for this story, almost 800, so I very happy some people are interested in it. Also, I may consider starting a side project called 'SpicyTale', however, I will not go too into detail yet so if you interested, keep a look out for it. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading and hopefully I will be back.


	9. Chapter 8: A Truth Reveal

Undyne and Frisk enter the lab, it luckily being way cooler than the outside. Inside the lab, the walls were all green and the flooring being tiled dark and light the left of the room had a very large monitor with Frisk on it, confusing them quite a bit. Next to the monitor on the left was stairs, and to the right was a table cluttered with papers and anime figures. Next to that was door, another staircase, and across from them seem to be another exit. To their right was tons of anime posters. The two walk forward into center of room.

"HEY ALPHYS, YOU HERE?" Undyne yells, her voice echoing across the entire lab. After a couple minutes, a yellow lizard scrambles down the stairs in a white lab coat and glasses. She is about 4'8, a little shorter than Sans but still taller than Frisk by over a foot. Her tail swished nervously behind her.

"O-o-oh my g-god, you a-are a-a-already here! I h-h-have not even g-got dress or d-d-done my h-hair and U-Undyne here. Oh my g-g-gosh..." The lizard starts to ramble, Frisk looking up at Undyne, it seeming to be normal. Frisk, not wanting to see her nervous, runs over the lizard and hugs her, giving her one of their signature smiles. Alphys looks down, blushing at the kid's affection, but hugging back awkwardly before pulling back, Undyne giving Frisk an odd look. "T-thank you...F-F-Frisk, was it? I Alphys, r-royal scientist, I c-c-can explain the monitor..." Frisk immediately shakes their head guessing, "Sense I look human, you have to keep track?" Alphys nods, seeming much calmer than before. "Any r-reason you h-h-here Undyne?" Alphys asks, turning to her, Frisk seeing something more between them.

"Alphys, good to see you, I need you to check their soul to see how much human they are if they can be used for the barrier." Undyne says, looking away but knowing it has to be done.

"G-got it...Frisk, you w-w-willing to do this?" Alphys ask, looking at the kid reluctantly. Frisk nods. "A-alright...this way..."

Alphys leads the two upstairs, it being filled with many inventions. She leads them to a desk with a monitor next to it with a couple devices. "Please s-sit in the c-c-chair." Frisk nods, having difficulties since it was larger then their size, but Undyne picks them up with the back of their shirt and helps, giving them a big smile and a thumbs up, ruffling their hair before stepping back.

"O-okay, f-f-first I need you s-s-soul out to record into the m-machine." Alphys says. Before she has a chance of trying to pull it out, they pull it out for her, Alphys nodding and taking pictures and putting into machine.

"N-n-next, I need you to s-s-spawn all your a-a-attacks you know n-now, just be c-careful." Frisk nods, their eye socket glowing red first and spawning fire in their hands, her taking a syringe and taking some before Frisk turns their socket white and forms a bone, Alphys doing the same for the bone and injecting into machine after Frisk saying they know no more. Alphys put their magic into a disk and into computer. They waiting a few minutes in silence before getting the results.

Alphys reads over the results, suddenly looking terrified as she looks between Frisk and the monitor. "U-undyne...c-c-come here..." Alphys asks, Undyne doing as asked, suddenly looking surprised but with a neutral face, Frisk becoming nervous, swinging their feet back and forth. Undyne and Alphys leave the room for a couple minutes, Frisk becoming stiff, getting ready to run. When the two come back, they walk in front of Frisk, Undyne bending down to meet eye level.

"Do not worry, shrimp, you safe. But we have a question for you," Undyne says, Frisk sighing but tilting their head aside, " Do you remember the day you fell into the mountain?" Frisk takes a moment before they shake their head, Alphys looking scared, but Frisk reaches over, holding her claw.

"A-a-anything b-b-before or a-after?" Alphys asks. Frisk would nod, they do. "T-t-that would make s-s-sense...I h-have an i-idea what h-h-happen to you, but I n-need you be to o-o-open, okay?" Frisk would nod, holding her claw tighter, Alphys looking at Undyne before nodding.

"Shrimp, the reason you may not remember that day is because you died." Undyne says reluctantly, but recognition appears on their face, putting the pieces together in their head.

"I did not die, I was killed...where I use to live before the underground, they were very strict about fantasies and realities, and you could only talk about what really happened, not fake. I always broke this rule, talking about monsters, I remember the day before, I was talking about the possibilities of monsters and they must of heard me, I do not remember much after that. It for tradition that if you get in trouble three times for talking fantasies, you get sacrificed to Mount Ebott" Frisk was struggling to breathe, trying to remain quiet for their friends, gripping Alphys' hand tightly, her looking melancholy while Undyne looks angry.

"THEY DO THAT TO THEIR OWN SPECIES? WHY?!"

"They are very old fashioned, I just hope the rest of the surface is better..." Frisk finally broke down, trembling in their seat, Alphys reaching out to hug them, though both noticing their magic was going out of control.

"Frisk, breathe, you losing control of yourself. " Undyne bent back down to the two, hugging them tightly, knowing she can not get angry now, all holding each other, trying to keep themselves under control.

Author's Note: Now we getting somewhere interesting. This might be where the story line will change, but I do not have a clue yet. I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for reading and hopefully I will be back.


	10. Chapter 9: Fabulous Robot!

The three remained in a group cuddle before finally separating. Frisk starts to take deep breathes, trying to calm their magic down though taking a while sense they rarely have to due to the fact they have small amounts in magic in their system. They finally calm down, looking up at the fish and lizard.

"You definitely need to practice that, punk, took way longer than it should, especially for you." Undyne says, Frisk sticking their tongue out at the lady, though earning them a rough hair ruffling.

"H-hey, Frisk, m-m-may I ask o-one more question?" Alphys ask, they nodding. "I n-noticed you u-used fire m-m-magic first, which is o-odd because you should s-spawn bones f-f-first, any r-reason why?"

Frisk gives Alphys a confused look before answering, "I learned fire magic first, I only recently learned how to use bones."

"C-could you u-u-use other m-magic?"

Frisk nods, "I could, but I heard that beside my natural attack and fire because that my first magic and both work similarly, the others are hard."

"R-right, well, I assume you want to g-go through H-Hotland? I c-c-can help since I know t-the area, and t-teach you a n-n-new magic?" Frisk would give a big smile, nodding as they hug the dinosaur, leaving her blushing once more, Undyne smirking at the two.

"W-w have one p-p-problem though, you s-see, a while ago, I m-m-made an e-entertaining robot, and r-r-recently added human k-killing features, h-however, I d-d-do not know if he w-will attack y-y-you." Alphys says nervous, but Frisk grabs her claws, giving her a determined look, Alphys getting the message. "W-we should p-p-probably get g-going then." The three get up, going down stairs but when about to go to the door to let Undyne leave, some music can be heard. "Oh n-no..." Alphys says.

"OH YES DARLINGS!"

A sudden explosion is heard as a square robot on one wheel with multiple red and yellow square lights flickering back and forth comes out, Alphys going to the side with Undyne, watching. "HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES, WELCOME TO KILLER QUIZ WITH YOUR HOST, METTATON, AND WITH ME TODAY IS HUMAN/MONSTER!" Says robot Mettaton. Frisk did not react how everyone expects them to react. Instead, Frisk waves happily to the camera with a huge smile, seeming happy that they are on TV.

Knowing their mom was watching, they say, "Hi mom, I miss you!" They kiss their hand and wave their hand at the camera adorably.

"OH MY, DON'T WE HAVE SOME ADORABLE HERE? ANYWAY, ARE YOU READY?" Mettaton asks, Frisk nodding with determination. Mettaton starts off with easy questions, Frisk able to get but they get harder overtime. Luckily Alphys was able to sign the answers to them until a question about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie comes up. "What is Mew Mew Kissy Cutie's favorite food!?"

"OH OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FORTH CHAPTER...!" Alphys screams passionately, screaming the whole story until she finishes embarrased.

"My my, Doctor Alphys, have you been giving the contestant the answers the whole time?" Mettaton looks at Alphys.

"N-no! I-I!"

"You should have told me! Here a question you surely know the question to! Who does Dr . Alphys have a crush on?!" Frisk did not even need to go through all the answers as Frisk starts slamming their hands, possibly breaking their hands on the button on A:Undyne. This leaves both Undyne and Alphys blushing.

"SEE ALPHYS? EVEN THEY FIGURED IT OUT. SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES, SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER, SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. CRUSH PROBABILITY, 101%. MARGINE OF ERROR, 1%." Mettaton shares to the entire underground, but it does not end there.

"Have you seen how they look into each other's eyes? They would be adorable! You should set up a dating show and have them as your first show!" Frisk adds on innocently, Alphys blushing even more and Undyne becoming angry at the tiny.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD, THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION DARLING, MAYBE WE CAN EVEN GET..."

"THAT IT, COME ON FRISK!" Undyne yells, kicking the robot down and picking Frisk up, dropping them on her shoulders and leaving, leaving behind a flustered lizard and a disorientated robot. Frisk holds on tightly to Undyne's hair, being quiet.

Frisk remains quiet, knowing Undyne is still angry with them. The two remained quiet until they got to waterfall. "You in trouble, punk." Undyne says.

"Why?" Frisk asks, obviously confused.

"Shrimp, were you ever explained to what a date is?"

"Uh huh! It when two people like each other and go play together!" Undyne laughs at their response, Frisk still lost.

"How much do they like each other?" Undyne asks, morely curious of how this kid was raised.

"It depends on how much you share friendship!" Undyne stops, looking up at Frisk.

"You tugging my leg right now, shrimp?"

"No, that what mom told me!" Undyne just starts bursting out laughing at the kid's cluelessness.

"Did you ever have 'the talk' at least?"

"Uh huh, my mom and I talk all the time!"

"Kid, you are forgiven sense you have no idea of what you actually talking about..."

"I do!" Frisk interrupts, trying to wack her head, though it more of a pat. Before Undyne can continue her sentence, they arrive at her house, seeing Papyrus there.

"HELLO UNDYNE! I AM HERE FOR MY COOKING LESSON, OH, AND HELLO FRISK!" Papyrus yells sense he does not know volume. Frisk waves to the skeleton. "All right then, come in, punks!"

Author's Notes: Yeah, I made Frisk extremely innocent because they were basically raised by Toriel so what do you expect? Also, I made Mettaton and Frisk click like that because I like Mettaton and it would seem to make sense for how Frisk is. Oh, and more Undyne and Frisk time cause why not? Do not worry, we will be back in Hotland to actually go through it in a couple chapters. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed and hopefully I will be back, later!


	11. Chapter 10: Burning Fish

Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne enter the house, Undyne setting Frisk down at the table, Papyrus joining the two."You punks want anything to drink?" Undyne asks. The two nod, Undyne getting up and setting down multiple drinks across the table. Before Frisk could get up, Undyne throws a spear at the table.

"YOU ARE THE GUEST, YOU DO NOT GET UP!" Undyne screams.

"UNDYNE, THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT HOUSE GUEST! YOU DO NOT THROW SPEARS AT THEM!" Papyrus yells at her.

"Oh yeah, sorry kid, pick what you want with the spear." Frisk picks up the spear, it feeling like nothing to them as they point at the tea, pasting it Papyrus who chose the same thing. Undyne puts the other items away, setting the tea at the water and sitting with them.

"HAVE YOU AND THE HUMAN MONSTER GOTTEN ALONG, UNDYNE?" Papyrus asks Undyne.

"Of course! The shrimp would already be gone and not here if that was not the case." She says, ruffling Frisk's hair again, their hair more messy then straight.

Papyrus looks at them, "HUMAN, HAVE YOU GOTTEN ALONG WITH UNDYNE?" Frisk nods, giving big smile and 2 thumbs up. "WELL, I AM GLAD YOU TOO ARE GETTING ALONG, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU BOTH ARE MY FRIENDS." The teapot whistles as Undyne makes the tea and gives it to them.

"Be careful you two, it hot." Frisk waits, but Papyrus easily gets it down, them giving him questionable look.

"SOMETHING THE MATTER, HUMAN MONSTER?" Papyrus asks, worried. Frisk shakes their head.

"Shrimp, it not that hot, take a sip already!" Undyne yells at them, to which they did. It is hot, but good. "Wait a second..." She says, suddenly getting up.

"PAPYRUS, IT TIME FOR YOUR COOKING LESSON!" Undyne notices, suddenly jumping on the counters and clearing everything away, though leaving a mess on the floor. "COME ON, SHRIMP, YOU TOO!" Before Frisk gets the chance to move, Undyne jumps over, picking them up and jumping back over to the counter, putting Frisk on the counter sense they can not reach. Papyrus somehow had already made it over. She grabs vegetables, setting them in groups in front of the two. "ALRIGHT, BEAT UP YOUR ENEMIES!" Undyne yells, probably the whole underground could hear. Papyrus starts smashing the vegetables with his fist, making a mess on everything, including Frisk who was next to him. They, however, gently pet the vegetables. Undyne face palms as she spawns her spears and turns the group of vegetables into a pulp, being more everywhere than it should be.

"ALRIGHT, WE WILL WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER, NOW, PAPYRUS, COME OVER HERE AND PUT THE NOODLES IN THE POT!" Papyrus viciously throws the noodles in the pot...including the box, him yelling ''NYEH NYEH NEYH' in the process. "ALRIGHT, SHRIMP, STIR THE NOODLES!" Frisk very lightly stirs the noddle not wanting to make a mess. "UH...PAPYRUS, TAKE OVER..." Frisk gives confused look to Undyne, handing the spoon to Papyrus, who did the absolute opposite of them as he stirs it viciously, getting the water all over the place, they avoiding being hit. "PAPYRUS, TURN UP THE...WAIT A MOMENT, FRISK HAS FIRE MAGIC, SHRIMP, CAN YOU COOK WITH FIRE MAGIC?" Undyne asks, they nodding as they have baked pies using fire magic. "SHRIMP, USE YOUR PASSION AND FIRE MAGIC TO COOK THE NOODLES!" Frisk gets down, going in front of the pot, heating it up quickly. "HOTTER!" They make the fire hot. "HOTTER, SHRIMP, HOTTER!" The fire was turning blue. "LET THE FLAME REPRESENT YOUR PASSSION!" The pot starts to melt when suddenly there a blinding light already the three.

The three look around, seeing that Undyne's place has caught on fire. "Wow, you have a lot of passion, punk." Undyne says.

"Isn't fire a bad thing?" Frisk asks. They were always told to stay away from out of magic control fire after all.

"NO, HUMAN MONSTER, IT MEANS IT IS COOKED PERFECTLY!" Frisk gives the two another questioning look.

"Well, Paps, guess who saying at your house while mine is being fixed?"

"DOES THAT MEAN SLUMBER PARTY EVERY NIGHT?!" Papyrus yells, obviously excited, bouncing up and down like a child.

"Yep! Let's go, see you punk! Oh, and call Papyrus if you want to talk to me." Undyne says, ruffling their now currently black hair.

"SEE YOU LATER, HUMAN MONSTER!" Papyrus still yells, the two leaving the burning site. Frisk takes a moment to reflect the mess they have made.

Frisk leaves the burning house, going to the glowing water to clean self up a little bit, at least getting most of the black off their skin and hair, but not off their clothes. They knew they were going to get in trouble with their clothes, but not thinking about it at the moment. They start walking to the river person, someone they have heard about and got on. The whole ride involves the river person singing and telling weird things. They arrive at Snowdin, getting off and saying thank you to the person as they walk back through Snowdin Forest. Eventually, they arrive to the door they started from, knocking on it three times, knowing what happens at two.

Author's Notes: Probably the shortest chapter I have written, but better than nothing, especially because I wanted Papyrus to be a bit more involved with the story. Also, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate if not, oh well. Hope you enjoyed reading and hopefully I will be back soon with another chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Two Hidden Faces Reveal

"Who is it?" Asks a familiar voice on the other side.

Frisk sighs, having thought they got away without having to come up with a joke. "Theodore."

"Theodore who?"

"The o door is closed, can you please open it please?" Frisk asks as they can hear a boisterous laughter on the other side of the door before opening, pulling Frisk in and closing the door, surrounding the child with white fur.

"How are you, my child?" Asks the white furred creature, looking up to find their Mother Toriel.

"I great, mommy, did you happen to watch MTT earlier?!"

"Of course, however, you are in trouble...how did your clothes get charred?! You are not hurt, are you?" Toriel asks, picking them up easily as an infant and starting to bring them upstairs.

"I was cooking and I was told to turn up to heat to represent my passion, and that what I did!" Toriel tries to keep a straight face, but gives a small chuckle at how cute they are being, putting them down in their room.

Their room was left them same, though Frisk is glad to be back. "I am glad you seem to be clean, my child, however I need you to change then come to the living room. Your hair looks like you went through the Ruins a million times, compared to how it normally get messy!" Frisk nods to their mother as they close their door and change. They come out to the living room, the feeling of home surrounding them as Toriel is sitting at the chair, reading another snail fact book. Frisk walks over, tugging at the skirt of her dress, Toriel having not notice yet.

"Oh, sorry my child! I was really focused on this book, I assume you ready?" Toriel asks, Frisk nodding as she sets the book aside, easily picking them up and setting them on her lap, already having a brush beside her as she starts to brush their hair as gently as possibly. Frisk contently sits still, starting to fall asleep on Toriel as she chuckles. "It early to be sleeping, is it not, my child?" Frisk just shrugs, happy to be home at the minute, easily able to curl up on her lap, not realizing they were falling asleep. Toriel notices, giving a small smile as she finishes grooming their hair, taking them to their room to sleep and preparing a pie for them.

When Frisk wakes up, getting up, seeing their curling hair being fluffy but looking better than before. They get up and leave their bedroom. Frisk goes to the dining room, Toriel already sitting there with a piece of pie.

"Hello, my child, are you hungry?" Toriel asks. Frisks nods, excited as they get themselves up the chair with the pie before it, realizing it their favorite: Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie.

"Thanks, mommy!" Frisk exclaims as they dig into the pie, almost eating the whole thing in one bite, leaving a giggling goat mom.

"Chew, Frisk dear." Toriel reminds, Frisk starting to slow down. Frisk easily finishes the pie. "Would you like to tell me what has happened to you so far, my child?" Toriel asks, Frisk nodding as they start to tell their adventure. They talk about all their friends, including the loud Papyrus, lazy Sans (Which Frisk tells Toriel that is who is behind the door, leaving a surprised Toriel), a somewhat violent Undyne (Toriel does not improve the cooking lessons), timid Alphys and the robot they all know, Mettaton. They tell about the places they have gone, the cold, to wet, to hot. The beauty the areas were and the music they have heard, Toriel clearly intrigued by how the child explains the rest of the Underground.

"Oh, and I learned some new magic from Sans!" Frisk says, turning their socket white and spawning a bone in their hand.

"Very good, Frisk! I am very proud of you! And I do need to thank Sans for that." Toriel exclaims, going over and hugging Frisk. Suddenly, there is two knocks that can be heard throughout the house. "Speaking of him, maybe it time I finally meet him face to face." Toriel states, just picking up Frisk due to convenience as she walks downstairs with them and answers the door.

"Who there?" Toriel says, obviously excited to finally meet him with reason.

"dishes." Says the deep male voice.

"Dishes who?"

"dishes is very bad joke." Says the man, Frisk and Toriel bursting with laughter, though after a couple moments, Toriel becoming somewhat serious.

"Your name is Sans, right?" Toriel asks, the two hearing a surprised gasp. "I assume that is a yes, I would like to meet you in person, if you do not mind."

"sure."

Toriel finally opens the doors to reveal herself. "I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins, it is nice to finally meet you. I would like to thank you for not only your wonderful jokes, but for keep an eye socket out for Frisk and teaching them magic." Toriel says with formality.

"sans. sans the skeleton, pleasure to meet you and it no problem, frisk a good kid." Says Sans, giving Frisk a wink.

"Would you like to come in and have pie with us? My treat." Toriel asks, stepping aside for.

"sure thing, old lady, and hey kid." Frisk waves to Sans, the three of them going upstairs and exchanging jokes from skeleton(which finally made sense to Toriel) to goats to knock knock and to jokes in general, while enjoying another piece of pie, Toriel knowing Frisk is going to need a lot of magic anyway if they are going on another adventure.

Author's Note: That took me a little while to post, I do not have a schedule but it kinda slipped my mind. Also, finally another major change. The reason I letting them meet now is because I rather try to avoid main story plot as much as possible and two, it makes more sense in the story anyway. Also, I do not think I will be shipping anyone else beside Alphys and Undyne in this story because they are cannon and it kinda leads to a complicated story line. Oh, one more thing. I have finally started my side project of MyTale if you want to read that, though it is more comedic than this one and more like Undertale, just with a Frisk with more sass. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading and hopefully I will be back.


	13. Chapter 12: It A Play Date!

"You are coming back, right Sans?" Toriel asks. Sans is about to leave due to fact Undyne and Papyrus are in the same house, which is not exactly a good thing due to the fact they have a tendency of catching houses on fire.

"of course, old lady, i will be back soon. see you later, kid. might wanna stop by our place." Sans says, rubbing Frisk's head, causing a small giggle to come out of them. The two wave as the short skeleton walks off, though suddenly disappearing, leaving a confused Frisk and a giggling goat mother.

"Are you staying the night, my child?" Toriel asks. Frisk nods as the two walk upstairs.

"Do you need me to help you repack?" Toriel asks as Frisk shakes their head, already going in their room and starting to pack. About half a hour later, they come out to find her reading another snail fact book. They tug at her skirt, Toriel lifting her book to see the child, though they are not wasting time as they crawl quickly onto her lap before she closes the gate way, cuddling up against her, Toriel chuckling at their actions. "Still a big cuddler, aren't you?" She says, stroking their hair gently, making them fall asleep almost immediately, Toriel not bothering them as she continues to read.

The next morning, Frisk wakes up, tugging their mother's dress, Toriel easily waking up, looking down to see the adorable child still in their lap. "Good morning, my child, how are you? Did you sleep well?" Toriel asks. Frisk nods, giving goat mom a big smile. "You plan on continuing your adventure today, correct?" Frisk nods, getting out of Toriel's lap. "Go ahead and change and bring your stuff to the door, I will make you breakfast, Frisk." Nodding, Frisk goes to their room to change back into their outfit they wore when they started the adventure. Thankfully, Toriel washed it somehow as Frisk does take up a lot of time. They grab their cape and bag, taking the bag downstairs to put next to exit way and wrapping the cape around their neck. Content, they go back upstairs to find a slice of pie at the dinner table.

Frisk smiling and getting excited to see their favorite pie on the table, they jump into their seat and gobble the pie down quickly. "Frisk! My child, you know better!" Toriel scolds, but even she can not help but laugh at her child's behavior. Frisk very quickly finish their meal, taking their plate in the kitchen to put in the sink, though still having to use the stupid step stool for it. Toriel comes in after, putting her plate away. "I assume you are on your way, my child?" Toriel asks with solemn look. Frisk nods, hugging around her legs. "Frisk, I did not tell you this last time, but there is one place I do not want you to go. I do not want you to go to the castle, alright?" Toriel asks pleadingly. Frisk is confused, but nods anyway, Toriel happy they agree as they pick them up and hug them comfortably. Frisk kiss Toriel on the furry cheek, Toriel giggling as she puts them down. "Please be good, my child." Toriel says, ruffling their hair gently as Frisk waves goodbye, going downstairs and leaving to go through Snowdin Forest, pulling their hood up.

They make it through Snowdin Forest easily compared to last time, going through the town and going to the Skeleton's house like they were asked. When they arrive, they see Undyne and Papyrus scream talking in front of it.

"COME ON, GIVE IT TO HER, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER!" Papyrus says, confusing Frisk of what the conversation is not.

"I NOT READY YET, I NEED TO LOOK DECENT WHEN I GIVE IT TO HER, PAPS!"

"SHE ALREADY LIKES YOU, HAVE YOU SEEN ALL THE POST ON HER PAGE!?"

"PAPS!" Undyne tackles the skeleton to the snow, the two snow fighting until Frisk stops them.

"Can you two stop!?" Frisk yells as loud as possible, which is not very loud at all. Unfornitually, the two did not hear. Frisk crosses their arms, determined to get them seperated. Frisk then lights their socket up to a blazing red, when the two seperate, before they could get back, they put a fire wall between the two, they finally noticing the child.

"HUMAN/MONSTER!"

"HEYA SHRIMP, BEEN A COUPLE DAYS, WHERE WERE YOU?!" Undyne asks, the two stop fighting as she picks Frisk up, ruffling their now messy hair.

"I had to go home, but not the point, what are you two talking about?" Frisk asks curiously.

"Nothing much, wait a moment! I have an idea!" Undyne says, putting Frisk down and bending down so they could look eye to eye somewhat. Undyne hands Frisk a letter. "I need you to give this to Alphys, can you do that?" Frisk quickly notices what going on, nodding quickly, hyper now.

"You finally asking her on a date!?" Undyne facepalms, Papyrus nyehing behind her over how Frisk put it.

"Not your version but yeah..." Undyne says reluctantly, Frisk jumping up and down happy before immediately running off toward the lab, hearing the two conversation in the distance.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUSLY!" Papyrus yells proudly.

"QUIET, PAPYRUS!"

When Frisk arrives at the lab, they press the button, making a buzzing sound. The dinosaur comes out, looking down to see Frisk, with a big smiling and holding a letter out to her. "H-hi F-frisk, this for m-me?" Alphys asks, the child nodding as they hand to her.

"It from Undyne!" They say, unable to stay still in their spot. Alphys blushes, opening and reading the letter, her blushing even brighter. "S-s-she r-really likes m-m-m-me?" Alphys asks Frisk, they nodding and hugging the dino so she does not freak out, Alphys hugging back, glad they were here. "Maybe I can help?" They ask nicely, Alphys nodding, unable to say anything.

"Yes, I get to help! Get dressed, we going on a practice play date!"

Author's Notes: IT SNOWED IT SNOWED IT SNOWED! IT SNOWED WHERE I LIVE! Yeah, that why I did not upload when I wanted because I wanted to play in the snow! Anyway, hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back soon unless there more snow, then do not expect me for a while.


	14. Chapter 13: A Romance Started?

Alphys and Frisk are now standing in the middle of the dump, a place Alphys deems to be 'romantic' but they will not judge, even though it is not the best place in their opinion. Frisk keeps their original outfit, the blue and purple sweater, jeans, shoes, and cloak. Alphys, on the other hand, is now dressed in a black and white poka dot dress that looks amazing on her, too bad it will be ruined in the dump water.

"B-before we s-s-start, Frisk, I n-need to raise your a-a-affection stats, it will increase chance of s-s-success. I g-got..." Alphys goes through multiple items, however, none of it seem to fit them. "L-let just f-f-forget that... hold on, I t-t-think that her over there, I g-got to hide!" As quick as a dinosaur could, just hides behind a trash can, Frisk questioning if this will work.

The tall monster fish walks over, bending down to Frisk. " Finally found you! Of all places, geez, I atleast thought you would have made it there by now, but I guess I glad I found you! Anyway, I uh, think it is a horrible idea to give her the letter, so instead, I am going to do it!" It takes a moment before they start giggling,

"Undyne, I already gave it to her." Frisk says.

"..."

"WHAT!?"

"SERIOUSLY, PUNK? WHERE IS SHE?" Undyne yells, obviously freaking out. Frisk shrugs. "NGAHHHHHHH!" Screaming like a girl from anime, she runs off, leaving Frisk cringing out their romance. After a few moments, Alphys comes out.

"It t-that obvious I like her a-alot...more than other p-people!" Alphys exclaims, Frisk nodding. "The p-problem is, all I d-did was hurt people, I am af-fraid, I am a l-liar, she thinks I am c-cooler than I a-a-actually am, if she finds out...I d-d-do not know w-what to do... they say be 'yourself,' but I do not like myself...what am I suppose to do?" Frisk walks over, hugging Alphys tightly to attempt to calm her down.

"Simple! You will tell her the truth, we can even practice role play with it if you want!"Frisk says, giving Alphys a big smile.

"Y-you are right and that sounds l-like a fun i-i-idea, who will b-be Undyne?" Alphys asks. Frisk facepalms, pointing to themselves."R-r-right, I will s-start...h-hey Undyne, how are y-you?" Alphys asks.

A devious idea comes to Frisk's head as they smirk. "You are cute." They said, causing Alphys to blush intensively.

"W-what?!" Alphys asks frantically. "Then, she kisses you!" Frisk says, giggling.

"I-I kiss her back gently, staring into her single eye. I then start screaming, "UNDYNE! I LOVE YOU, KISS ME AGAIN, UNDYNE!" Frisk falls to their knees laughing, though at a bad time as Undyne could hear Alphys from across the Undergorund, running up to her.

"WHAT did you just say?" Undyne asks, but Frisk is still bursting out laughing, ignoring Undyne's killing face as Undyne is back to staring wide-eyed at Alphys.

"W-well, I..." Alphys starts but Undyne cuts her off.

"Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?" It takes a moment before Undyne realizes something. "Hold up, are you two on a date?"

"UHHH YES! I mean, NO, I mean, maybe? Actually, we were only romantically roleplaying as you." Frisk facepalms again, not caring if they were sinking into the garbage, they are resisting to scream at the awkwardness. Both the fish and the dinosaur were blushing.

Frisk, knowing they need to do something, runs over to Alphys, whispering, "Now your chance," before running back off to give them some privacy, though still watching them. "U-undyne...I s-sorry, I lied to you about many things, seaweed does not make super powers, it makes ice cream..." Surprisingly enough to Frisk, Undyne does not interrupt. " Those history books are just dumb comics and the videos...well they are anime, they are not real... and when I said I was busy, I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas..." Frisk was completely confused, they thought it was more serious. Though quickly, they notice Alphys and Undyne are getting closer, their smile getting bigger as they did so.

"And that time..." Alphys keeps going on, but Undyne become impatient, bending down and hugging Alphys. Frisk takes a picture and sets it as their screen saver.

"Shh..." Undyne says, Alphys finally being quiet. Suddenly, the dinosaur is picked up and thrown into the garbage can.

"ALPHYS, I DO NOT CARE IF ALL THAT STUFF IS A LIE, I FIND YOU NEAT AS WELL, I DO NOT CARE IF YOU WATCH ANIME AND READ HISTORY BOOKS, THAT JUST ALL NERD CRAP TO ME ANYWAY...all I am saying is, you do not have to lie to me, you do not have to lie anymore. I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know the perfect training for you!"

"You going to train me, Undyne?" Alphys asks. Quickly, the fish starts laughing aloud.

"Nah, I know someone who can do it better than me." Suddenly, the tall skeleton Frisk knows and loves comes up, jumping over a impressive size pile of garbage.

"GET THOSE BONES SHAKING!" Papyrus yells. Before he starts, Frisk runs over to get their hugs from him, him lifting them up and spinning them around once before putting them down. "IT IS TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

"Ready? We are about to start the timer." Undyne asks.

"U-undyne...I will do my best!" The two start jogging, Alphys still wearing the trashcan on her. Right after they leave, she has a breakdown.

"SHE IS KIDDING RIGHT?! THE COMICS AND CARTOONS, THOSE ARE STILL REAL, RIGHT!? ANIME IS REAL, RIGHT!?" Not wanting to ruin Undyne's dreams or wanting her to suplex them or anything else, they nod as quickly as they could. "I KNEW IT!" Undyne snaps out of her angry mood. "However, I still got to be strong, for Alphys!" Frisk chuckles, knowing their love will evolve into something. Suddenly, they could feel themselves being thrown up into the air and luckily landing on her shoulders.

"I still got to train you, shrimp! You are most likely going to be fighting metal box since he wants drama and all that on his show, I at least want you to have a chance being as weak as you are." Undyne says as she starts walking with them on her shoulders.

"I am not that weak!" Frisk yells.

"I know, just messing with ya, you deserve it after how you acted my character in that role play you and Alphys did." She says, smiling proudly as she starts walking to her still burning down place seemingly.

"I thought it was like you!" Frisk says aloud.

Author's Notes: Been a while, I know. I kinda wanted a little break, plus I not a big fan of this part of the game. I just not a big dating person in general, still this chapter was kinda weird. I should be back on track by this point. Also, if you want, you can do art or your own stories for this AU, as long as it does not involve ships with my OC because I rather keep her innocent for now. Also, I can not draw for my life and I would love to have an actual cover image. I will even give credit to those who do so down here if you send me a link to your image. Anyway, hope you enjoy and later.


	15. Chapter 14: Trap Magic

Throughout the short walk, Frisk and Undyne argue the whole time about how Undyne is, her not getting to Frisk. When they arrive, the house is already burnt down, Frisk looking down at Undyne confused.

"Good thing we burned down the house! Otherwise, we would have to train in Snowdin and it is too cold there!" Undyne says, Frisk nodding in agreement, Snowdin is too cold for them anyway.

"When you plan on fixing the house?" They ask as she puts them down.

Undyne laughs aloud, " The chances of the house being fixed is pretty low because this is my third...forth? time burning it down?" Frisk looks up at her, surprised. "Shrimp, this is normal, besides, gives me a reason to stay with my bestie!" Undyne says. Frisk gets the idea of that. "Anyway, can you use can anything else besides bones and fire? I have not been able to see it if that is the case." Undyne asks, bending down to Frisk level sense they are too short and quiet to be heard from her height anyway.

"Mom said I can learn almost any magic I want as long as I have someone who can use their magic on me to show where I get the magic from! Or something like that...I still do not get it." Frisk says, looking confused. Every time Toriel tries to explain how it works to Frisk, she always gets technical or mixes in puns, losing them before she makes it to the end of her explanation, either because Frisk is laughing too hard or they fell asleep on the table.

"Not smart with science either?" Undyne asks. Frisk nods. "Glad I not the only one then, shrimp! But I think I get the explanation, so basically use my magic on you and you can use green magic?" Undyne questions.

Frisk nods,"If it similar to other magic, I can figure it out, but if it different, I do need some training." Undyne takes a moment to think.

After a moment, Undyne comes to a conclusion,"We will have to see, because I do not know how well it similar, now can I see your soul now, punk?" Frisk summons their magic, pulling out their pink soul.

Undyne studies it before summoning some magic in her hand and focusing it very gently on Frisk's soul sense it so weak and her strength is so strong. As soon as the magic hit contact with the soul, a part of the soul turns green for a moment, and just as quickly going away, Frisk being quiet to focus where it was. Undyne lets Frisk focus before questioning," Got it shrimp?" Frisk would nod, a determined look on their. "Alright! So with green magic, you can spawn spears, or any sort of weapon you put your mind to but spears are easiest at the moment sense you have seen them, and you can trap people. Think you can do that?"Undyne asks, starting to run to other side of the makeshift field. Nodding, Frisk takes a moment before their socket burning green, able to spawn a spear into their left hand. Undyne claps, her surprised they picked it up that quickly. "Great job, shrimp, now lets see if you can trap a soul into place! Just focus on my soul and imagine it green or something!" Undyne pulls out her soul, preparing to battle.

Frisk, with a determined look, would focus on Undyne's soul, doing just as she asked, though it doing nothing. It takes a few minutes before Frisk actually does what Undyne wanted them to do, having to aim magic directly at the soul and constricting it, unlike Undyne's trick, but still has the same effect and color. "Looks like we are on the same playing field now, though we will have to work on your trap magic! You ready to practice the magic?" Frisk nods, spreading their feet to keep a stable stance for the first attack hopefully. Nodding to show their ready, without a countdown or anything, she is already throwing spears at them.

Without a second thought, they start running towards her, like they used to with their mother when they practice. They spawn a spear in their hand to block anything they could not dodge, which was some, and spawning a second spear behind them as Undyne keeps throwing spears at them from behind as well. Unfornitually, unlike their mother who stays still, Undyne moves around nonstop, meaning Frisk can not just run straight. This last about ten minutes, their determination is low and feel they are about to lose, however, they remember their 'trap' magic and suddenly throw random magic at Undyne to make her stay in one place. They dodge the rest of her attacks and quickly tackle her leg, hugging it and removing the magic on her.

"Seriously punk? This is what you were trying to do?!" Undyne face palms. She should have expected this from them. She picks them up correctly for once, hugging them lightly before putting them back on neck. Frisk looks down with a smirk. Undyne responds with,"Kinda hard to resist hugs, alright?! Let's go check on Paps and Al and see if they got anywhere." The two start walking to the dump again, the green in Frisk's socket disappearing.

Author's Notes: And I thought people were over dramatic about school giving you work. Guess what happens when you have all electives one semester and all required classes another. I do not plan to stop updating this, though it may be less as I did have a little bit of writer's block as well. I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back. Also, shortest chapter in the short chapter book. I think. I do not plan on changing this part if I am incorrect. Later!


	16. Chapter 15: Heavy Secrets

When Frisk and Undyne arrive back to where they find Alphys and Papyrus, Papyrus is somehow still running the speed of light while Alphys is laying down, panting like she ran a marathon.

"UNDYNE, I BELIEVE I HAVE FINISHED ALPHYS TRAINING!" Papyrus yells, finally slow down. "HOWEVER, SHE PASSED OUT THREE TIMES SO I BELIEVE SHE NEEDS TO CONTINUE THIS TRAINING FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!" Poor Alphys.

"I will provide her mercy this time, Paps, you good to go!' Undyne says, lifting up a now blushing Alphys. Alphys looks down at Frisk before speaking, stuttering more than usual.

"I have something to show you..." She sounds hesitant, but they nod.

"I will leave you two be than, I gotta go train the dogs sinse they let the human past anyway, see you two!" Undyne runs out of the dump, literally jumping out of the hole just because she can. Papyrus follows soon after.

Alphys and Frisk walk back to the lab in awkward silence for half, but in utter screaming the second as Frisk gets Alphys to talk about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and how Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is bad, though they do not place an opinion as they do not want to get on Alphys bad side. However, as soon as they arrive at the lab, the silence returns uneasy. They enter the lab again and Alphys leads them to a door, opening up to reveal an elevator. Alphys steps in first, Frisk following soon after, and both go down.

ERROR ERROR ERROR!

Of course the elevator breaks and they fall to the bottom instead of gently being lowered down.

When they crash to the bottom, the door luckily opens, though everything else is off. "The power must be off." Stutters Alphys as she starts to lead the way in the creepy lab. The walls are a dark ominous green and the tiles are the same color as the upstairs, but seeming to be covered in grime. Very quickly, a bunch of white blobs appear in front of her and Frisk. Frisk looks quickly over, realizing they have some structure to them, seeming the shapes of combined monsters of past monsters they have met. Alphys clears her voice to get Frisk's attention before starting to talk, extremely nervous by the tone.

"This is my worst secret...how am I suppose to tell Undyne this?!"

Alphys starts trembling, but Frisk is quickly by her side, hugging her, whispering, "It okay."

Alphys hugs back, the two remaining like this for a while before Frisk looks back to study the monsters watching them. They walk over to the dog-shaped one, raising their hand to request to pet. The dog glob monster immediately runs to them, Frisk giggling as they pet the dog, finding it adorable now. The dog wags it's tail, eventually stepping away and Frisk studies the other monsters. Recognizing each of them, they tells jokes to the Snowdrake, the Snowdrake laughing. They talk to the one with barely any shape besides a ball, but able to make decent conversation, Alphys watching them the entire time. Frisk gives attention to all of them within a few minutes, calming them down.

"Thank you, human...I need to feed them now, I will let you understand the extent of the situation..." Alphys leads all the monsters away, leaving Frisk to explore the entire area. They find multiple signs, reading them in order.

* * *

ENTRY NUMBER 1

This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.

ENTRY NUMBER 2

The barrier is locked by SOUL power... Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters.

ENTRY NUMBER 3

But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last...

ENTRY NUMBER 4

I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them... I don't think he should

ENTRY NUMBER 5

I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination."

ENTRY NUMBER 6

ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought.

ENTRY NUMBER 7

We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster?

ENTRY NUMBER 8

I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?

ENTRY NUMBER 9

things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the SOULs. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?

ENTRY NUMBER 10

experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...

ENTRY NUMBER 11

now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty...

ENTRY NUMBER 12

nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work.

ENTRY NUMBER 13

one of the bodies opened its eyes.

ENTRY NUMBER 14

Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?

ENTRY NUMBER 15

Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. : )

ENTRY NUMBER 16

no No NO NO NO NO

* * *

For some reason, no matter how hard they look, Frisk could not find entry number 17.

* * *

ENTRY NUMBER 18

the flower's gone.

ENTRY NUMBER 19

the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore.

ENTRY NUMBER 20

ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks asgore.

ENTRY NUMBER 21

i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element.

* * *

Frisk is unable to fully understand what the whole thing means, but they understand the part that it was a bad experiment using monster souls. Frisk can feel the weight on their shoulders that Alphys left them with.

While they were exploring, they found multiple tapes and watch them, however, they did not get the meaning of them. Maybe one day they will understand. They start heading back to where Alphys is, finding her feeding dog food to the officially named Amalgamates.

* * *

Notes : Lordy, it has been the longest time yet, huh? Guess being distracted, or lazy, one of the two, can really affect a story. I will try to get back on track, but uploads will be a little less than normal. But for some reason, people are still finding and reading this story so I appreciate it, so thank you. I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be back sooner rather than later.

UPDATE: I have made the chapters easier to read so if you had trouble before, you can go back as I seperated the dialogue correctly.


	17. Chapter 16:Disappointing Cake

When Frisk arrives, Alphys is obviously nervous. Her shaking can be seen from across the room. Frisk runs up to Alphys to give her a hug as Alphys starts to break down crying.

"H-h-how can I f-f-face this to a-anybody?"Alphys asks though she continues to blabber, Frisk unable to understand, trying to get her attention. It takes a few moments but they were able to do so, Alphys looking down at them.

"I will help, do not worry, this does not have to happen now." Frisk says as they continue to hug Alphys. The two remain in their hugging cuddles for a while as Alphys slowly but surely settles down. When they finally pull apart, Frisk's shirt is soaked with tears.

"S-sorry Frisk, I have a s-spare you can b-borrow, come on." Alphys stutters as she leads the way, having managed to get the power back on as they got on the elevator to go up. When they get to the main lab, both take a deep breathe, glad to be in a bright room compared to the dull room they were just in. Alphys runs upstairs and comes back down with an oversized black t-shirt, very oversized. When they change to it, it goes down to their knees but it is better than nothing. She also figures out what kind of phon they have as she makes it sound like the is destroying the phone, to a phone with social thank Alphys for telling them, fixing their phone, and letting them borrow the shirt as they head out to leave, however, Alphys has a request.

"F-F-Frisk, wait!" Alphys says, getting Frisk's attention,"M-mettaton would like you on his show, but I a-assume you know how he is, so b-be careful?" Alphys expected a bad reaction, as it not the best request in the world, but Frisk's eyes glimmer with joy as run out with the most energy they had in a while, leaving a chuckling Alphys.

Hotland is, well, hot. There is literally lava below them but they trudge foward, wanting to be apart of his show as it would be one of their dreams come true. Of course, sense they look human, they got some monsters attention, but they were able to get away with they smooth talking or for one, changing the temperature...literally. They find an odd room just in the middle of the seemingly open hotland. They enter as there was no place else to go into a dark room. One moment it is dark, next it is bright, colorful, and they were in a kitchen with the music blasting to a fabulous

"HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES AND WELCOME TO "COOKING WITH THE KILLING ROBOT" FEATURING THE ONE AND ONLY METTATON AND GUEST STARRING THE HUMAN/MONSTER!" Frisk can hear Mettaton screaming, seeing the box robot wearing an apron and a chef's hat, their enthusiasm taking control as they run to take their place beside him. "Today, we are making a cake! Human, can you place get me the sugar, flour, and eggs?!" Mettaton asks them, they nodding quickly as they run to get the ingredients and putting them on the table very quickly. "Hmm...I feel like we are missing something...wait, I know, a human/monster soul!"

Suddenly, the robot pulls out a chainsaw from nowhere and starts to approach Frisk, however, a phone call can be heard and he answers.

"Hello? Who calling me during my show!?" Mettaton asks, seeming frustrated.

"It Alphys, m-maybe you s-s-should not use the h-human's soul." Alphys says with her stuttering voice over the line.

"Now, darling, why would I do that!?" Mettaton asks, surprised.

"W-what if t-they v-vegan?" She asks

Mettaton takes a moment before answering,"...What a wonderful idea! Thank you, , I should have included them, luckily, we have a soul substitute sitting on that table over there if you would be so kind to get if for me, human?" Frisk nods quickly running over to the table, but it starts rising before them, leaving Frisk wide-eyed."We have to make the show interesting somehow, darling, anyway, you have 30 seconds to go out there and get it or else! Good luck, darling!" Frisk is completely silent, not sure what to do until Alphys calls and they pick up.

"F-frisk, check you p-p-phone, there a j-jetpack feature!" Alphys says and Frisk looks, not sure what to expect. They press the button, the phone turning into a jetpack on their back. They stare at it with awe for a moment.

Frisk quickly responds, "Thank you Alphys!"

"N-n problem!"

Frisk quickly starts flying, thinking this was going to be easy, till they see eggs, sugar and flour being aimed directly at them. Filled the determination, they quickly dodge like they have done this a million times and obtain the soul substitute the last minute, coming back down with a smug grin at their face towards the robot.

"Fabulous job, darling! Though it was done with the work of as if you did not have her on your side, you would already be gone!Now, we have all the ingredients, we do not need to use them because I already have the cake made!" Frisk face almost immediately droops, disappointed. "Have you never seen a cooking show, darling? We always make the stuff before hand! ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEWS!"

Everyone leaves very quickly to go to the next scene, leaving a sad Frisk behind as their work was for nothing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Lordy it has been a while, but that probably going to be like this for a little while. Anyway, I am setting up a poll which affects what is going to happen to this story when it is done so if you want to participate, go ahead, it is on my profile page. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed and hopefully I will be back possibly quicker


	18. Chapter 17: A Golden Fight

To say Hotland is hot is an understatement. It was burning magma.

Frisk travels through Hotland very excited, but with reason. Mettaton. They loved the boxy robot. They could care less if they could be burning from the magma mere below them or having to fly over the same magma with geysers, as long as they got to see Mettaton. They made friends with the locals, even Muffet the spider, quickly and very quickly solved the puzzles. They got to feature in Mettaton's news channel where they had to defuse bombs with their phone and a musical where they had to actually do that stupid tile puzzle from a long time ago. Luckily, Alphys was there to save them and guide them through the Underground power source, the Core, which Mettaton turned on to confuse them. Now, they are at the end, facing the robot.

"WELCOME, HUMAN/MONSTER...TO YOUR FINAL BATTLE! YOU THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN HELP FROM ALPHYS, HOWEVER, SHE SET ALL THIS UP, JUST SO SHE CAN BECOME YOUR FRIEND! SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO COME IN HERE SAVE YOU ONCE MORE, HOWEVER, PLOT TWIST, SHE IS LOCKED OUT!" Mettaton says, Frisk just noticing fans all around. Quickly, they heard Alphys voice on the other side of the door behind him.

"W-why is t-t-this locked? M-Mettaton!" Alphys freaked out.

Frisk honestly did not mind. They knew it was for drama. Then their phone rang and they answered, "S-s-sorry Frisk, but you need to get him to turn around. T-then press the yellow button on y-you phone. Should t-teach you a n-new magic actually, but b-be extra careful. It is b-bullet magic."

"No worry, Al, I got this." Frisk tells Alphys before facing Mettaton, " Hey Mettaton, there is a mirror behind you!" Mettaton easily falls for the trick and Frisk runs up and flips the switch, and the real magic happens. Light covers the scene, but when it goes away, a hot humanoid robot with a pink body, hot legs, and wondrous hair stands before them, being a staggering height compared to them.

"OH YES! SEEMS LIKE SOMEONE COULD NOT WAIT, BUT I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SHOW THIS BODY FOR A LONG TIME. MEET METTATON EX. HOPE TO MAKE YOUR LAST LIVING MOMENTS...ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!" Mettaton yells as he starts his attacks with mini blocky Mettatons at them. Mettaton dances as he attacks, but Frisk notices the theme, joining in as they dodge and making sure they are elegant. They decide to hold off on pressing the yellow button for a moment but his next requires them to.

Putting lights all over the place, a disco ball appears and starts moving the lights around. Frisk notices the problem and pressing the button, feeling a part of their soul glowing and their socket blazing a bright yellow. The magic did feel different and they shoot at the disco ball to change the lights for their advantage.

"My my my, seems like someone has an advantage!" He continues attacking, but Frisk quickly adapts to the new magic, realizing it was electricity magic. They have difficulty with the magic sense it does what it wants, but after some mistakes, they were able to get the hand, using it to get rid of multiple things instead of just one with the bullet. They start aiming for his soul and after some work, dancing, and high rates, his arms and legs are off and Frisk is beside him, their socket still yellow as they blast the door with the magic and letting Alphys in, though she glaring at them as she was about done with hacking it, before running over to them. Mettaton had learned that he should stay here instead of trying to go up to the human world like he was trying before.

"M-metta, you okay? Oh, he just needs batteries, I got it. T-thank you, F-f-frisk." Alphys says. Frisk remembers what Mettaton said earlier about her and walks over and hugs her.

"Do not worry, if you did, I forgive you." Frisk says.

"T-thank you, Frisk, you c-can go ahead, I got him." Alphys says, hugging Frisk tightly before pulling back, picking up Metta's body and leaving. Frisk walks out of the room and goes into the elevator, heading to the dreary Capital.

* * *

Author's Note : Long time, no see. I was trying to figure out what to do for the ending but I think I got it now, so we should not have too much trouble. Sorry for the wait. But Frisk has got her new power and we should have a few more chapters. Bye and hopefully I will be back!


	19. Chapter 18: The Tale

To say that new home is bland is an understatement. The whole town is grey, radiating a depressing aura as anything can be barely heard. It chilled Frisk to walk through the town until appearing in front of a familiar house that looked almost exactly like Toriel's except that everything was grey. It freaked them out as they enter the eerie house, still looking the same. However, in front of the stairs is two pad lock. They walk over and read the note attached.

"Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please do not hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway."

Frisk could not help but smile. It is nice that whoever lived in the place left the note. They walk towards the kitchen, noticing the only color of the place being yellow from the golden flowers. When they approach the kitchen, they are introduced by two froggit, the two starting to tell the tale.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins."

"Injured by its fall, the human called for help."

As Frisk wonders the house, multiple monsters pop up to continue the story.

"Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call."

"He brought the human back to the castle."

When Frisk enters a bedroom that looks like their own, they find two boxes. In one box, they find a heart-shaped locket, clipping it around their neck. In the other, it shows a worn down dagger. They decide to leave it and continue through the house.

"Overtime, Asriel and the human became like siblings."

"The King and Queen treated the human child as their own."

"The underground was full of hope."

Frisk heads to unlock the pads, leading down the stairs to a hallway.

"One day..."

"The human became very ill"

"The sick human only had one request."

"To see the flowers from their village."

"But there was nothing we could do."

"The next day."

"The human died."

"Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL."

"He transformed into a being with incredible power"

"With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier."

"He carried the human's body into the sunset."

"Back to the village of the humans."

"Asriel reached the center of the village."

"There, he found a bed of golden flowers."

"He carried the human onto it."

Frisk steps outside, walking across New Home to continue the tale.

"Suddenly, screams rang out."

"The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body."

"They thought that he had killed the child."

"The humans attacked him with everything they had."

"He was struck with blow after blow."

"Asriel had the power to destroy them all."

"But..."

"Asriel did not fight back."

"Clutching the human..."

"Asriel smiled, and walked away."

"Wounded, Asriel stumbled home."

"He entered the castle and collapsed."

"His dust spread across the garden."

"The kingdom fell into despair."

"The king and queen had lost two children in one night."

"The humans had once again taken everything from us."

"The king decided it was time to end our suffering."

"Every human who falls down here must die."

"With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever."

"It is not long now."

"King Asgore will let us go."

"King Asgore will give us hope."

"King Asgore will save us all."

"You should be smiling too."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"You're going to be free."

The story has ended and Frisk sits down, absorbing everything they have learned from the tale. It retches their very soul.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi. I am still alive. I am still deciding on the ending, and this was rather short. Actually, the shortest I have written as I wanted to focus on the story. I am not that petty, there will be another one rather soon.


	20. Chapter 19: In Trouble

Frisk is calm now and after the story, everything fit together like a puzzle. However, they know they must keep going. Frisk stands up and they enter a beautiful hallway, it being mostly gold. Magically, sunshine reaches through the window, enlightening the room further. Frisk is awestruck at the sight, but looks forward to find a familiar figure, somehow darker compared to the room itself, standing there. Frisk stands a few feet back, letting the man speak.

"You made it. You made it through the Underground. However before you continue. I might judge you. Good news is that you have gained no LOVE. LOVE is an acronym. It means 'level of violence.' EXP is also an acronym. It means 'execution points'. You showed everyone not LOVE but love. I appreciate that, so I thank you for showing us mercy." The darkness cloaking the person disappears, revealing sans the skeleton as he would go back to normal.

"sorry i had to do that, kid. it part of the job. now, if you were pure human, i would encourage you to go ahead. however, i do not need you to get into a fight with ASGORE. once your gone, you are gone kid. you are better safe staying away." says sans, teleporting in front of Frisk. Frisk is surprised.

"I need to do this, Sans." Frisk states, trying to walk past. Due to Frisk's small frame, he just picks them up easily and sets them down in front of him, bending down to see eye to socket with Frisk.

"you are a kid. you do not have to do this for us. you being here is enough. we can wait longer, alright?" sans asks, looking frisk in the eyes the whole time. Frisk thinks for a moment. They probably will be stopped one way or another. They realize something before reluctantly nodding to him. sans pulls them into a hug.

"we have time, kid. lets go to our place, i have a surprise." Frisk hugs back and they teleport to the Snowdin household.

They arrive in the living room to an interesting sight. Undyne is still here since her house is still on fire. She sits on the floor with Papyrus, facing the couch. One the couch is a large figure with a hood on that seems to be telling stories to the two monsters on the floor. Sans lets go of Frisk and makes them face the hooded monster. The hooded monster quiets as they remove the hood, revealing Toriel.

"Momma!" Yells Frisk. They run into Toriel, clinging to her tightly as the two monsters on the floor watch in shock.

"This is your mom, Frisk?" Undyne asks rather quickly. Frisk nods, still cuddling against Toriel. "I should have realized it the moment I saw your magic."

"Why?""WHY?" Frisk and Papyrus asks simultaneously.

"Only the king and queen know how to use fire magic of Frisk's style." Undyne states.

"GREAT PUZZLE SOLVING, UNDYNE!" Papyrus yells, nodding to agree with her. Frisk takes a moment before slowly nodding. They think they get it.

"Whenever Frisk is taught some magic, they will most likely follow the style of who they were taught by." Toriel adds on before looking a sans, remember something," Before I forget, where did you find Frisk?"

"judgement hall at the castle." sans says while taking his spot on the couch. The other three monsters would look at Frisk. Toriel lifts them on their feet and bends down to look at them directly, making sure they can see her. She sighs before starting her grand speech.

"Frisk, I know you want to helps us all, but you can not sacrifice yourself like that. You have already made a huge difference down here as I can tell. We are fine down here, you do not have to worry about the barrier. As punishment, I will not leave you by yourself. Either I or someone else will always watch over you for a month. Have I made myself clear, my child?" Frisk nods before they become stubborn. Toriel lifts them up while she stands, hugging them tightly. They hug their mother back as much as they could with their tiny figure. The two were quiet for a while, enjoying the moment. Eventually, Undyne speaks up.

"Hey Paps, have you taught Frisk your blue magic yet?"

"NO, WHY?"

"Want to teach them?"

"RIGHT NOW?!"

"Why else would I be asking you, punk?!"

"YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO TEACH FRISK!"

"Alright, Paps and I will take first watch, Queen Toriel." Undyne says as she approaches Toriel."

"You do not have to call me queen, but thank you, I do need to think of what happened. Be good, my child." Toriel hands Frisk over to Undyne, who plops them on her shoulders as she runs out with Papyrus, both laughing aloud as Frisk waves back to Toriel. "Be careful, Frisk!" Toriel yells as they enter the storm.

* * *

Author's Notes : Hey, we not waiting 4 months for another upload or something like that. I am currently proud of myself. Thank you for reading, much appreciated.


End file.
